


Facts Concerning WANG FIRE, HERO OF THE FIRE NATION

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Darkfic, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Fire does not not take prisoners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts Concerning WANG FIRE, HERO OF THE FIRE NATION

When other people spit into the wind, their spittle flies back in their faces. When Wang Fire spits into the wind, the wind takes it. Wang Fire killed all the dragons single-handedly, then took pity on Prince Iroh and left him a runt. Wang Fire cures impotency. When the Avatar heard Sozin had begged Wang Fire to lead his armies, he froze himself in an iceberg for a hundred years rather than face him.

It was a waste of time.

"When I left Ba Sing Se," Princess Azula says to the intruders, "I brought home some souvenirs. Dai Li agents... and..."

Wang Fire doesn't step out of the shadows, he deigns for light to finally approach him.

"S-S-Sokka?" cries the comely Water Tribe wench.

  
_  
` (Katara)`   
_   


Wang Fire blinks. "...what?"

Princess Azula moves to his side, attracted by the power of his raw, fiery animal magnitism. Merely by resting a hand on his shoulder, she may already be pregnant. "By the way, Wangy, the Fire Lord is honored to accept your invitation to Lake Laogai."

Wang Fire _does not blink_ , the universe ceases to exist for a moment while he contemplates other mysteries. "Hmph! He should be."

"SOKKA!" the Water Tribe cow bleats. "Aang, I have to-"

"We'll plough the road, Sugar Queen."

Wang Fire fights with a sword because glaring his enemies into submission would be too easy. If you can see Wang Fire, it is already too late.

"SOKKA, WAIT! I CAN HEL-"

Wang Fire does not not take prisoners.

Wang Fire does not watch blood run down his blade, he sees blood eagerly racing towards him for the privilege of flowing through his veins. Wang Fire's tears are known to revive the dead, yet he has never cried. Wang Fire's tears are known to revive the dead. Yet he has never cried. He never cries. He never cries. He _never_ cries.

Wang Fire's tears do not revive the dead.

They don't?

They... should.

Why don't they?

"Looks like my toy's broken," Princess Azula tuts. "Well, one out of three down isn't bad."

Wang Fire does not blink. The battle has not past Wang Fire by, he has merely chosen to let his enemies contemplate their inevitable doom for a while longer. When Wang Fire looks up at Princess Azula-

-she isn't choking, she's simply too overwhelmed at the honor of breathing the same air as Wang Fire. Princess Azula isn't lifted into the air, the planet just moves out from under her at Wang Fire's command. When Wang Fire's eyes are clawed out, eyes everywhere are deemed unfashionable because Wang Fire is a fashion icon. Wang Fire is unstoppable. Wang Fire's grip is unbreakable. Wang Fire is Wang Fire is the man amongst men who love their country and would never strike royalty and is unbeatable because Wang Fire is a HERO OF THE FIRE NATION and he loves his country like he loves his sister Katara Fire and so that's that, _bitch_.


End file.
